The Circus
by Hikari Setsuko
Summary: Kiki had always thought that going to the Dark Woods Circus would be amazing. But was she right?


_**The Circus**_

My hands were shaking, my head was pounding... Ooh! I just could not wait for tomorrow's circus!

At the Dark Woods Circus, there are deformed people of many shapes and sizes. Like Diva, the teal haired girl, had horse legs and horns from a goat. Or Joined at the Hip. They were identical twins, boy and girl, who appeared to be two heads on the same body.

The circus never comes to town around this sketchy forest, so I never get to go see it. I have only heard rumors going around about Dark Woods Circus so far.

So many thoughts were streaming around in my head, I just passed out from exhaustion. And for some odd reason cruel nightmares terrorized my mind that evening.

The very next day, at 6:45 AM sharp, I sat up in my twin sized bed with a bubbly attitude. My parents were away on a trip, and I was free to go anywhere. I took a quick shower, brushed my messy hair, and ran out the door, my heart about to burst just from excitement!

I stepped on my rusty, old bike and rode off to Dark Lane, where the circus was located. The high pitched, somewhat annoying carnival music that I had expected was not there. Instead it was replaced by an eerie tune with sad voices singing in a foreign language...

The front gate was closed and locked tightly shut. No matter how hard I pushed and pulled, the rusty old gate would not open. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair and stuck it into the lock. Sure enough, it opened with ease, and I was free to roam around...until my eyes popped out from terror.

Every single creature there was locked away in a cage . There was Diva, Joined at the Hip, and every other person who was mentioned to be there.

And if I were to look very closely, there were scars and stitches where the foreign limbs began, indicating that the people had not been born with them. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. 'This whole time it has all been a lie?!' And then it struck me right in the face. ' They must have gone through so much pain to look this way!'. I instantly felt sympathy and yet fear strike my body painfully...

'What if they caught me too, what if I was turned into a mutant, a freak of nature? I silently thought, 'What if I was to never escape?' So many questions, so little answers. With only my instinct, my self authority still processing the information I had just received, I ran over to each cage and unlocked it with a bobby pin, even though I felt a sense of dread...

Once everyone was free I felt a white hot burning on my back and I turned around to find a very angry, brunette ringmaster glaring holes through my clothed spine.

I took off, my authority returned, only to find the gate locked once again. I felt in my pocket for my bobby pin. What? There is a hole in my pocket? "Looking for this? Too bad." the ringmaster teasingly shouted while holding up the bobby pin in her right hand and scissors in her left. A sharp pain was felt in my thigh, and I passed out.

When I awoke, I was chained to a wall. The ringmaster had finally caught me. 'Speak of the evil' I thought bitterly, as that cruel ringmaster, no BEAST! stepped into my room.

"Soon you'll be just like the others!" she insanely shouted. The ears of a domestic house cat were painfully sewn on to my scalp with thin electrical wire that connected into my brain, making them responsive to my body. Soon a tail was sewn on as well with the same wiring.

Tears gushed from my eyes as the ringmaster said in a fake motherly tone " Just a little more". She dressed me in a gray kimono with a sky blue sash. The long sleeves had crescent moons with dragonflies on them that became visible when I lifted my arms. She injected me with cat DNA, and soon I had dark grey claws and sharp fangs in my mouth.

Kiki, the kind girl had been erased. Neko, the girl who succumbed to her fate was all that was left of her. Her parents searched and searched for her, but didn't ever think of the circus that lay near the forest.

And every time someone visits this place, I give them a bobby pin and say " Escape and play peacefully, or stay and perform forever?!" They are never smart in their decision. Don't you want to play with us too?


End file.
